Reckoning: Chapter 53
by Michelle.Lee.PDX
Summary: Dru and Graves meet at the table as the political heat between their kind gets hotter, including their relationship. A surprising moment between the two complicates matters even further. Plus Dru finally shows off her sorcery skills in real time on her number one nemesis, Lena.


A forced cough sounded from a few feet away. "Pardon the interruption Milady, however we need to allow our visitors to settle in to their suites. I'm sure they have many things to do now that they have arrived." Bruce tried to encourage me to let go of Graves' neck. He sensed the onlookers were starting to question the appropriateness of our behavior. I remained still given I wasn't ready just yet.

"Dru? You need to release me now. Come on, Milady." Graves' voice was soft and low. I pulled back from him with a bemused look on my face. _Did he just call me "Milady"? _

Bruce's tone was so formal sounding, which was emphasized by his Arabic-English accent. "There will be time to catch up later when the Prima is more prepared to receive our dignitaries."

I lifted my chin, then whispered into Graves' ear. "I need to talk to you about something… ASAP." I had to tell him what I knew about the Pactus especially the fact that we'd both be on the bargaining teams for each side. I didn't want him to be surprised and I especially didn't want him to think I was his enemy.

Graves nodded his understanding. One of his handlers grabbed him by his left elbow and started to lead him away. He turned and spoke sharply to the _wulfen_ advisor in the dark gray pinstriped suit. "Just a minute. I'm not done speaking to Ms. Anderson." His low voice was compelling, which caused the advisor to release his hold. Graves leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I'll find you, Dru." A small chill of excitement surged down my spine.

The members of the _wulfen_ entourage gathered their bags and started down the east hallway toward the guest dorms. They were all as polished looking as Graves. I wondered if there were other _loup-garou_ in their party. Mostly, I just wanted to know who the striking woman in the white suit was. _Is she also in love with Graves? Does he have feelings for her… more than he does about me?_

I left the foyer in a hurried manner, feeling my cheeks as I found my way back to the _djamphire_ dorms. My face was hot after so much blushing. I wondered if Hiro and Nadira would have words with me later about my behavior toward Graves today. _I don't care_. _It was totally worth it._

In my suite, I discovered Nat in her usual location, arranging clothes in my walk-in closet. "Nat, I'm so glad you're here. You won't believe what just happened." My eyes were wild with electricity.

Nat was unusually calm. "I know, Milady. The _wulfen_ entourage has arrived at the Prima for the start of Pactus."

I took a step back and placed my hands on my hips. "Wow, news travels fast, I guess. How did you…" Nat pointed to her phone. "… know?" It dinged as another text came in.

"Dru, let's get you ready, okay? There is a lot to do now that they're here. There's gonna be events every day during their stay and you'll need the appropriate outfit for each. I'm going to be very busy over the next month in addition to planning a wedding." A solemn tone overlaid her words. She seemed a bit down. _Maybe she is just stressed?_

I nodded and continued getting ready. All through my shower, I chattered on about how different Graves seemed to be. It was less than two years since he left the _schola_… not to mention me. At the time, he was only a shell of the person I once knew and who seems to be today. He was so tired and drawn out from being tortured, then brainwashed by Sergej. I thought I lost him forever. I sacrificed everything, including my own life, just to rescue him. I was unsuccessful and so was Christophe at rescuing me, but we lived and here we are.

_And what about Christophe? He was the person I owed almost everything to. He loved me to no end, and apparently still does. Did I take him for granted? Have I been ignorant of what he's offered me… loyalty and stability? I certainly have chemistry with him and if it weren't for Graves, I probably wouldn't resist so hard. _

It was already six in the evening and I still had not seen or heard from Graves. I was hoping he would contact me before the day started. The opening ceremony was set to begin shortly after nine. One person I still had not told about my role in the Pactus was Nat. I had no idea how she'd take it.

Nat spoke from around the corner of the room. "Milady, would you prefer to wear the light blue or dark gray blazer today?" I hesitated as I thought about how to start the conversation.

"Nat… um… I need tell you something. Can you come out here for a minute? She quietly came into the sitting area, still holding a hanger and some clothes in her hands.

"Sure sweetie, but before you say anything, I just want to tell you… I know." I cocked my head to one side with a confused look. "You're on the _djamphire_ team opposite of Graves. I've known for a while actually. I figured something was up when the chopper arrived." She smiled and raised her eyebrows in a playful kind of way.

"What? Here I've been creepin' around and along, you knew?" She nodded. "Do the others know too?" I was referring to our clique.

"Um, sort of… but not openly. It's been a few comments here and there. Things are awkward. I don't like all the _hush hush_."

"_Here here_, sister." We burst into giggles.

In the caf, I swallowed a plate full of bacon and eggs as fast as I could and gulped down my coffee. I felt sick and nauseas instantly. My stomach was all nerves and I assumed solid food would help settle it. _I shouldn't have eaten that. I should've gone with a bowl of yogurt and granola._

Benjamin escorted me to the great hall with the huge domed ceiling, which was located in the center of the _schola_. I hadn't been in that room since Christophe's trial two years ago. I shuddered a little thinking about what when down in that room. The memory of when I found myself looking up at that glass dome from the marbled floor, bleeding from a gunshot wound, came back to me. It could've been worse if Christophe hadn't reacted quickly and thrown himself in the line of fire. He literally took a bullet for me that day and I owe him for that as well. _Love makes one do some stupid and totally brave things._

The hall was filled with both _djamphire _and_ wulfen_. There were no vacant seats left. I looked to the left side where the _djamphire_ were concentrated. Their aspects waved through the crowd again reminding me of the breeze moving through a wheat field. _Wulfen_ were gathered closely and I could hear and feel their low growls throughout the room.

From across the room, I spotted Graves amongst the _wulfen_ dignitaries who were seated in the first row on the dark oak benches. His eyes met mine and flashed a luminescent green. I could feel the heat of my aspect wash over me in a feeling. I was sure he noticed how his presence affected my physical form. Graves raised an eyebrow at me in acknowledgement.

The other _wulfen_ candidates were easy to spot especially since they wore coordinated navy blue suits and yellow ties, including the one female _wulf_, who, I learned, was named Jae-Hwa. She was the most composed woman I'd ever seen. _Don't stare, Dru. She might notice and think I'm a weirdo. _Within the crowded room, I spotted Nadira and quickly took a seat next to her in the first row just before it turned nine.

"Welcome everyone to the Pactus!" Bruce announced in a stiff but welcoming voice. "Honored guests, the Elders, the Kourio, candidates, students, and Milady. This marks the opening of our negotiation session. Please raise your right hand and honor the flags of our nations." Bruce turned to the right upper corner of the hall where the flags of the _djamphire_ and _wulfen_ were raised, along with the flags of the countries represented by all the members of the Order and _wulfen _cabinet members. When the pledges were completed, the session began.

"Would the members of the bargaining teams take their places at the table?" Bruce looked to both sides of the room and nodded at me to stand up. Nadira whispered into my ear. "Remember our lessons, Milady. Just be calm." I appreciated her last minute advice, but it was hard not to feel nervous and sick to my stomach.

I dreaded that moment and resisted the urge to look across the room at Graves. _What is he thinking right now? Did he know that I'd be on the djamphire team? Oh God, I hope he doesn't hate me. _As I pulled my assigned chair out from the round table, I noticed that Graves' nameplate was right next to mine. We were arranged in a staggered format and I was between him and the other male _wulfen_ candidate, Guillermo.

Before I even had a chance to touch my chair, a hand pulled it back. I slowly looked to my right and saw Graves. The intensity from his gaze was nearly overpowering. _Shit, based on that look, he didn't know. He's hiding his anger pretty well, but I can tell… he's pissed._

"After you, Milady Anderson." His words were polite but impersonal sounding. I heard that tone once before when he was under Sergej's control. The memory gave me a chill.

"Uh, thanks." I avoided looking at him any longer and sat down quickly. I turned to my left and observed Guillermo. He was not as tall as Graves, but had shoulders equally as broad. His chin length, dark hair was parted to the side and hung a little in his face but he often tucked it behind his ears. His eyes were brown and very expressive. When I smiled at him, he gave a friendly but not creepy, wink back at me.

For most of the morning, I avoided looking at Graves. We sat in silence just listening to each party's opening statements. _Blah, blah, blah… cooperation… interests… and respect. Okay, we get it!_

Once during the session, I dropped my pen and it rolled under Graves' chair. _Crap! Now I have nothing to write with. _As I lamented my loss of a writing utensil, a warm hand touched my wrist. "You dropped this, Milady." Graves held the silver pen in his right hand as it remained touching my arm. I felt a small spark where his fingers rested. _Why am I so nervous to be around him? It's only Graves for Pete's sake!_

By lunch break, my brain was already tired of the pomp and circumstance of it all. We still hadn't heard the _wulfen_'s list of wants because of the Kourio opening speech. Hiro spoke for nearly two hours straight regarding the importance of the Pactus and all resources that the _djamphire _considered valuable_. Nadira was right. A cakewalk it ain't._ No amount of training could have prepared me for boredom. I kept writing notes just to keep myself awake.

As we re-convened, I found myself perspiring with anticipation. Each candidate was delegated an even amount of time and Graves was up next to speak. I was restless to see how he would do. I never imagined Graves to be a great orator, but I knew him to be an engaging person given that he was _dom_ amongst his kind. He impressed the hell out of me when we got to the Reform _schola _and he started ordering everyone around… and they did what he said.

Graves stood at the podium and opened his leather folder. "The _wulfen_ thank the Kourio for their hospitality and warm welcome. We all recognize the importance of our treaty. However, it is time to bring new and modern ideas into our relationship. It is time for equal opportunities and fair treatment by all. This goes both ways."

As I listened with intensity, my mouth dropped half-open. I saved myself from drooling with a moment's notice. Graves seemed to _own the room_ with his polished looks, his height and the calm, deep voice. I almost felt like saying "yes" to everything he mentioned based on his performance. _Get a hold on yourself Dru girl! He's just a guy, not a hex maker. You're acting like he's got some spell on you._

As Graves closed his speech, the female _wulfen _candidate, Jae-Hwa, prepared herself to make the next speech. When she stood up, I was suprised by her lack of height. However she was strong and swift in her movements, just like Nat. I was fascinated by her gracefulness. Jae-Hwa's voice was firm but with a feminine overtone. She read her speech without hesitation or intimidation.

"As Hideki mentioned, the time for equitability between the two kinds is here. Wulfen have been second class citizens for centuries. We are here to clarify the interests of the _wulfen_ kind, which are:

Equal representation at Prima Schola committee meetings;

Integrated classrooms at all _scholas;_

Non-segregated dormitories;

Balanced faculty representation;

Anti-Discrimination policies."

Applause erupted among the _wulfen_ and the few progressive _djamphire_ in the room. I wanted to applaud as well, but resisted giving away my opinion so early. I looked around and saw the faces of the Kourio flash with aspects. They were clearly bothered. The Elders raised their hands in a sign of acknowledgement and out of respect for the order of the Pactus. The _wulfen_ quickly fell silent.

I looked to Graves to observe his expression. He was without any visible emotion. His face maintained a cool expression all day. One time he turned to his left and looked at me just as I was staring at his profile. We locked gazes only for a second, but I could read his emotions. His passion for fair rights for all was unmistakable. His left fist was tense as it gripped the wooden arm of the chair he was seated in. I longed to tell him how much I supported everything the _wulfen_ needed and wanted.

As the close of the first day drew near, the atmosphere became more tense. Both sides had revealed their interests and the prospect of agreement was starting to look bleak. There were huge differences in what each wanted, especially how the _scholas_ were run. I was beginning to feel like the gap between us was going to be impossible to close.

At the dinner in the formal dining hall, the _wulfen _and_ djamphire_ were again seated in staggered positions around several round tables, which were beautifully set with linens and multiple crystal glasses. Nadira had well taught me to use the appropriate fork and goblet, however my lack of comfort caused me to remain silent unless someone asked me a question.

I was seated next to Runako, one of the _wulfen_ advisors. He had beautiful light brown eyes and a kindly expression on his face. He spoke with a Shona accent. "Milady, I understand that you only came to the Order a few years ago when you were rescued by Reynard at the age of fifteen. Is that correct?"

I looked politely to my left and spoke in my most composed manner. "Yes, that is true. My father, Dwight Anderson, was a hunter and in his quest to find Sergej, he was murdered and turned to a revenant. I had no place to go after that so Graves, I mean Edgar, took me in. At that time he was a foster child without a permanent home so we supported each other until Christophe found us and sent us to the _scholas_. _Did I just say all that?_

"I see. I had heard that Hideki, Mr. Graves, was human when you met and then converted to _loup-garou_ at some point. I assume that was before you were brought into the safety of the Order?" A few of the table guests were falling silent and starting to listen in our conversation. I sensed their curiosity would fuel the gossip and story telling already circulating around.

I took a deep breath before answering. "That's true. Hideki got bitten by Ash, when Ash used to be brainwashed by Sergej. But then I shot him with a silver bullet which eventually broke the mind control between him and the Sucker." My tone completely fell into its regular pattern of speech. "The bite turned Graves into a _loup_, but I didn't know that's what he was until Christophe came and spilled the beans about the real world. Then we got sent to the Reform _schola_… by… Anna." My words slowed as I realized I probably shared too much information.

Runako blinked once and said nothing even though his mouth was half gaping open. He looked stunned. I quickly glanced around the table and saw that everyone was staring at me in a shocked kind of way. Hiro, who was seated across the table, gave me a silent look of disapproval. Fortunately, Graves and Jae-Hwa were seated at another table and didn't hear what I just said. Nadira was seated nearby noticed the awkwardness of my behavior and stood up to approach me.

"Milady, is everything alright?" She sounded calm but I sensed she was trying to save me from myself.

"Yeah, I mean yes. I'm good. Thanks." I tried to play it off but I could tell that I embarrassed the others at my table. _Maybe Graves too, once he hears about what I just said._

I suffered through dinner trying not to talk again except about the weather. As soon as dessert was served, I excused myself and quickly slid out of the room and into the quiet hallway to hurry back to my suite.

"Are you leaving so soon, Milady?" A deep, smooth voice followed me down the empty corridor.

I stopped walking but didn't turn around and look at the owner of the voice. _If I can't even have dinner without embarrassing myself, how am I going to make it through the next four weeks of political meetings?_

I exhaled slowly, trying to control my heart rate, which was beating rapidly out of nervousness and shame. I knew it was Graves who was behind me and of all people, I dreaded facing him the most at the moment. Ironically I wanted to speak to him ever since he arrived, but given my behavior in the dining room, he was the last person I wanted to see. I assumed he was pissed at me all day long and would probably be angrier by the end of Pactus, maybe forever.

"Dru, you probably think I'm mad at you for being at the table. But I need you to know… I'm not. I didn't know you'd be here, but it was naïve of me to think that the _djamphire_ wouldn't try to use you like this." He edged closer to where I was standing.

I turned around to face him upon hearing those words. "Use me? Hold up, I'm no tool, Hideki. And why are they calling you by your middle name anyways? I can't keep up with all your nicknames. The Order might _think_ it's using me, but it's just the opposite. I'm free to think and say what I feel. I'm _svetocha_-Maharaj, remember?" Graves stepped closer to me as I raised my voice in frustration.

He didn't respond so I continued my rant. "By the way, you said you'd come find me and I waited for you, but you didn't come. If you had, I was gonna say you shouldn't be surprised to see me at the table. So if you're caught off-guard, that's your fault, you jerk." I was breathing heavily and my heart was pounding swiftly. My mother's locket felt hot on my breastbone. I noticed that my hands were on my waist as I finished scolding the six-foot tall, elegant man before my eyes.

"Dru, you're right." Graves stepped closer to me and without warning smoothly pulled me in at the waist with his right arm. "It's my fault. I should've come, but I was tied up." I could smell his scent and it clouded my already tired and confused mind.

Graves' left hand rested in the middle of my back. "I've waited too long to tell you that I missed you, beautiful." Before I could protest or agree, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the mouth with his full lips. I couldn't help but hold my breath as we connected.

When he slowly pulled away, his voice came out as a raspy whisper. "If you'd let me get a word in, what I'm trying to say is, I'm not angry with you. To be honest, it makes things… more interesting." When he let go of my body, I struggled to stay upright. My legs felt weak and noodle-y.

Graves continued speaking to fill the silence because I clearly couldn't put two words together at that moment. "Now, I assume you were headed for your suite, so why don't you continue going there before someone notices we both slipped out. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Milady."

Graves swiftly turned, re-entered the formal dining room and shut the heavy wooden doors behind him. I was left standing alone in the hallway. Before I did something like pass out, I grabbed the wall to steady my balance. I needed a moment to catch up. _What the hell just happened?_

In a half-dream state, I walked back to my room. I was thoroughly confused but also a bit giddy. I touched my lips, remembering the feel of Graves' soft but assertive behavior. _Did I like that?_ As I reached my door, the locket around my neck turned ice cold and stung my skin where it connected. The _touch _was warning me that something wicked was on the verge of occurring.

As I pushed the doors open, a gust of wind nearly blew me off my feet. My reaction was quick and I crouched down to lower my center of gravity. Just then an ominous black cloud rushed the doors and I looked up. The smoky colored wind smelled like aged blood and faded roses. The odor overpowered my nose so I tried to breathe only through my mouth. The cloud hung directly over me. After a few seconds passed, the cloud swirled until a long, drawn-out face and two veiny hands with bony, clawed fingers appeared. Its eyes were huge, round and lifeless. They almost looked an icy blue despite all the the smoke.

I recognized the visage immediately. The Maharaj in me also sensed the danger of the intruder. "Lena! I know it's you."

The cloud with the face didn't speak but its expression morphed into a haunting smile. It let out a scream, one only a _svetocha_ could make, but this noise was hollow and tortured-sounding, like a cat in agony. The feeling that washed over me was one of… despair. I covered my ears to muffle the feeling of wretchedness that the screaming caused.

Based on all my past training, I reacted by focusing and directing all my energy to stop the noise, which was causing the pain within in my mind to build. I closed my eyes and took a moment to concentrate. The energy released from my outstretched arms and the screaming stopped. As I looked above it seemed the cloud was boxed into a translucent and sound-proof containeer the size of a lunchbox. _Did I just throw a hex that actually worked the way I meant it?_

The cloud-face creature, Lena, was raging inside the box. Its hands were scratching at the clear walls and its mouth was opening and closing rapidly like it was swearing obscene phrases.

"Holy shit!" A voice behind me mumbled. It was Dibs, followed by Ash, who was lingering down the hallway, too scared to approach. "Did you just do that to it, Dru? I saw the thing hovering above you. Then that noise started and it nearly made me want to… lay down on the ground and stay there, forever."

"Stay back! Don't come near Ash. She's still dangerous and I don't know how long the hex is gonna hold her." Ash hid around the corner to watch from the distance.

Leander's voice came from the other end of the hallway. "You are correct, Miss Dru. The binding spell only holds for a short period unless you apply a lock, which you have not learned to do just yet. Unfortunately only the sorcerer who cast the hex is able to do that."

Before another word was spoken, a creaking sound came from the floating box. The cloud seemed to be pushing at the walls violently. "Oh crap! I think it's going to break. Can't we do something?" I looked to my teacher for his advice.

"At this moment, the only thing we can do is be ready. Do not appear that you are afraid of her. She is like a bully that gains strength from other's fear." He nodded at me.

"Get back Dibs!" I yelled at my friend without hesitation. I wasn't willing to risk losing anyone I cared about especially to her. The box squeaked and screeched like nails scratching a chalkboard. _  
><em>

The box exploded and the cloud expanded toward the ceiling. The evil face smiled and exposed its blackened fangs amongst its teeth. Leander and I both threw maiming hexes, but it was too smart and agile this time and darted down the hallway in the opposite direction. The black cloud flew as fast as a running _wulf _through the interior of the _schola_. We ran after it and yelled at the innocent student bystanders. "Move! Get away! Don't touch it!"

Wulfen and _djamphire _ducked and darted out of the black cloud's way as it continued moving to the center of the building. As it neared the formal dining room area, the doors opened and Graves walked through with his arm linked in Jae-Hwa's. Upon seeing the cloud, he pushed the _wulfen_ girl behind him. His form simultaneously altered to the Other. The cloud slowed down to look at the _loup-garou, _seemingly out of curiosity_. _As Leander and I approached, the face in the cloud turned and looked at me. Then the eyes shifted back to Graves and once more back at me. The twisted face raised its smoky brow and an evil little smirk pulled at the corners of its mouth. It realized the infamous connection between the _loup-garou_ and his _svetocha_.

"Don't even, bitch." I stood tall and didn't back down. The face snickered, turned and speed toward the front of the _schola_. We pursued it to the entryway, throwing hexes in an attempt to trap or injure it. However our efforts were futile. The front doors blew open with such a force that they banged against the outside walls and bent the hinges.

At the threshold, the cloud flipped its face and glared at me. It raised it's _annamika_ finger in the air and swirled it in an up and down motion. A burning sensation heated my lower back, the same spot that Lena cut before. I tried not to wince out of defiance of her. Finally the face morphed into a smoky blank stare. It turned and launched into the darkness, disappearing into the oddly quiet night.

We all stood on the front landing, looking out at the black colored horizon, too stunned to speak. Finally, the sound of crickets started chirping after a long period of absolute silence. I turned my back on the scene and started walking back into the _schola_.

"I gotta hand it to Lena… that chick knows how to make an exit."

**Readers: The intensity is starting to rise for Dru and her friends. She is battling more than one challenge at the same time. Only time will tell if Dru will be ready to fight with Lena, with one of the wulfen candidates and for the man she loves. But who's gonna win Dru's heart? Come back next week to see who Dru goes mano y mano with. **


End file.
